New Year Triumphant
by Saturdaychick
Summary: In which Erik and Christine exchange vows on New Year's Eve. I had to give Erik a last name for this story. Quite a daunting task! I hope you enjoy this one. Happy New Year!


**New Year Triumphant**

It was almost time. Madame Giry and Meg were fussing over Christine. Raphael and Nadir tried to calm Erik in the parlor of Nadir's home. He paced and muttered to himself "What sane man would put himself through this ordeal? Wasn't the peace and quiet of the 5th cellar enough?"  
"Erik, you are about to embark on one of life's great adventures, marriage! And, you lucky man, you have the most beautiful and charming young woman, blind though she must be, wanting to go on this journey with you!"

"What about me?" Raphael asked, suddenly realizing he hadn't been mentioned in the Daroga's little speech. "Am I going on this journey, too, Erik?" Raphael had known only joy and happiness since the Opera Ghost rescued him from the gypsy camp and the man who had enslaved him. A life without Erik's protection might mean a life of fear and desperation and he almost couldn't help the tears filling up his eyes, though he tried to be brave.

Erik paused. Raphael had claimed a part of his heart. Having known a life as desperate as Raphael's and, in fact, much, much worse, he never wanted to be the cause of any sorrow to the boy.

He knelt and put his hand on Rafe's shoulder. "You never, and listen closely to what I say, never have to be afraid that I or Christine for that matter, or even this reprehensible gentleman" he said gesturing to the Persian, " and not Madame Giry or Meg will ever let any harm come to you. You will always have a home with me. And soon Christine will be part of our home."  
Rafe nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Do you understand?" Rafe nodded again.

Nadir went to the door and announced "The carriage is here!" Erik blanched. He stood and looked towards the door. There lay his future. A future he had longed for and dreamt about and that seemed to be just within his grasp. Or was it? Could he really be this lucky? Was the Opera Ghost finally going to have his happy ending? He hardly noticed when Rafe slipped his hand into his and tugged. "We have to go, Monsieur Opera Ghost! You are getting married!" he beamed up at Erik, his previous doubts and sorrows gone with Erik's reassurances.  
"Now remember," Nadir , taking charge, as he had once been the Shah's Chief of Police, and being in charge came naturally to him, " Christine, Meg and the Madame will be following in another carriage. The priest will be waiting for us. He wants to go over what you've written for your vows". Erik still stood, lost in his own whirl of thoughts, unhearing. For a man who was used to solitude he was about to take a life-changing step…and to be forced to do it in public. He must love Christine very much to have let her have her way in this. He had to admit… he loved her enough to grant her any wish.  
Finally, Nadir, taking matters into his own hands, gave the Phantom a small shove and he seemed to wake up and moved forward, out the door, Raphael dancing ahead, pausing to pet the matched team of gray horses, and finally climbing into the carriage. Erik adjusted his mask, drew up his cloak and stepped into it as well and was soon followed by Nadir.

Meanwhile, Christine stood before the mirror in Nadir's dressing room. She could hardly believe this day had arrived. How many times had she made herself leave Erik's side to sleep alone in her dressing room at the Opera. How often had she wondered about what secrets she would learn and what it meant to really be married. And married to a man as daunting and charismatic as her future, well, the future was now, she smiled, husband. He would never be dull, she knew that much.  
"Christine!" Meg stood beside her, dressed in a peach velvet dress that brought out her coloring and set off her blonde hair. "You look like an angel in that gown, no… more than that. A goddess! Christine you are the most beautiful bride I've ever seen!" Christine looked at her dress. It was ivory lace and covered with silver and gold embroidery and pearls around the low neckline and bodice. It set off her tiny waist and from there flared out due to all the ruffled petticoats beneath it and she did, indeed, look like a princess." Madame Giry, who was wearing a stately and elegant purple velvet dress, stepped forward and placed the tiara and attached veil on her chestnut curls, that Madame had expertly arranged n a perfect chignon.

"It's time to go, Christine. Do you have everything?"  
Christine nodded. Madame drew a red velvet wrap across Christine's shoulders. "Let us not forget it is January, well, almost. By the time you are married, it will not only be the start of a New Year, but of a whole new life for you". The three women left Nadir's house and ascended to the carriage that awaited them.

The priest, Father Francois, the very one who had been in on the Christmas Eve mass joke on Erik, where Christine surprised him with Raphael singing the lead in the church chorus, was now plaguing him with questions which he was only half listening to, as he heard the sound of the carriage on the cobbled streets, as it drew to the front of the little church.  
Nadir gallantly helped all three women from the carriage and led them into a little room where Christine nervously adjusted her veil and dress.  
It's time, Monsieur" Father Francois said, clapping his hands. As he did so, a violin and piano started up. The music was unlike any wedding music ever written for Erik had written it especially for Christine and the joyful sound encircled the room and the handful of witnesses. Raphael, like Erik, was dressed in a dress suit with starched white shirt and he stood beside Erik, proudly, as Erik's best man. He held the two gold rings, tightly, one in each fist, afraid that loosening his grip might mean losing these symbols.

Now, down the aisle came Meg and Madame Giry, walking in time to the heavenly music. Then, finally, came Christine, on Nadir's arm. Erik almost dared not look in her direction but found himself openly gawking, well as openly as one can do behind a mask, at the vision of loveliness that approached him. Nadir handed her over to Erik, who, somewhat timidly, drew her to his side. Nadir joined Madame Giry and Meg stood up beside Christine.

Father Francois cleared his throat, then clapped again for the music to quiet down. He looked down at the couple. "This is quite something!" he declared. "A New Year's Eve wedding in our quaint little church. And such a unique and special wedding, I feel blessed to be the one to marry you!" Erik stared at the man, Christine blushed beneath her veil. "You have brought such amazing music to us, here, what I mean to say is that I hope you will not disappear on us once this service is over." Erik continued to stare, speechless.

"Shall we begin?" They nodded.  
Alright, then, let me recite some brief words written by a very scholarly gentleman," and here, Father Francois winked at Erik. Who could almost feel himself blushing beneath the mask.  
"Let us dance, and sing, and enjoy all the pleasures the world can bring, let us make music together and never let a day darken without vowing our love from this hour to the last."  
"So precise. I couldn't have written anything better, myself," Father Francois exclaimed.

"Now Erik Fantome do you take Christine Daae as your lawful wedded wife?"  
"Yes… I do" his voice choked with emotion.  
And do you, Christine Daae take Erik Fantome as your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do" Christine whispered, shyly.

"Now, give her the ring, Monsieur", Father Francois, continued.  
Raphael, excited to be part of the action unclenched his fists and held out the rings. Erik took the smaller and slipped it on Christine's finger.  
"Now, Christine, it is your turn to do the honors!"  
Christine took the larger ring from Rafe and slipped it on Erik's finger.  
"Now, I declare you as man and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

Erik turned to Christine and lifted her veil. He held his breath at her loveliness. She, in turn, reached up and removed his mask. There was a hush in the room. And Christine stood on tiptoe to kiss her new husband. Just as their lips met, the bells in the church and across all of Paris began to ring in the New Year. It seemed an auspicious beginning for Erik and Christine and all who knew and loved them.


End file.
